dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Merrill/Dialogue
Merrill's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Merrill and Fenris *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. *'Varric': (If in party) I think he prods himself with those spikes. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': ... *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. *'Merrill': You never come to the alienage, Fenris. *'Fenris': I don't live in the alienage. *'Merrill': Don't you care about the plight of our people? Not even a little bit? *'Fenris': I don't need to visit the alienage to know what they suffer. I know it better than you. *'Merrill': I've lived there for years! I see it first hand! *'Fenris': And I lived it. *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love! *'Fenris': I am not. *'Merrill': You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time her/his back is turned. *'Fenris': There are no puppy eyes. *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful. ((if Hawke romanced Fenris)) *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. *'Merrill': I feel sorry for Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Fenris': You pity him because he's you. *'Merrill': Breaking things you love isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Fenris': Why are you watching me? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Fenris': I don't want your pity. *'Merrill': Are you talking to me? *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant- *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would you truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. *'Merrill': Your master have been a terrible man to make you hate mages so. *'Fenris': He was, now he's dead. *'Merrill': We're not all like him. *'Fenris': How often do I hear that, and yet, how often I find it's not true. *'Merrill': The keeper is different, they exist to preserve the old ways, and to protect our people. *'Fenris': And none of them would never fall prey for a demon, or preform blood magic? *'Merrill': It's impossible to talk to you! *'Fenris': This... Keeper of yours, she was a friend? *'Merrill': She was like a mother to me. To all of us. *'Fenris': Then I'm sorry. *'Merrill': Oh you're not! She's just another mage to you, why would you be sorry she's dead? *'Fenris': I'm not sorry she's dead, I'm sorry she died for you. *'Merrill': What? *'Fenris': Let's hope her sacrifice have some who cared for you that much isn't wasted. *'Merrill': You've probably never met a Dalish before, have you? *'Fenris': I wouldn't know. *'Merrill': I'm sure you'd be able to tell. Dalish aren't much like the elves in the cities. *'Fenris': The smug sense of superiority does give you away. *'Merrill': Certainly your people have stories about the Dalish. No? *'Fenris': My people? *'Merrill': The elves in Tevinter. They must have heard of us. *'Fenris': They've heard. They just don't care. *'Merrill': But if they ran away, the Dalish would help them. *'Fenris': You might as well say, "If they flew into the sky, they could live in the clouds". *'Merrill': What would they eat in the clouds? There is nothing there but fluff and the occasional bird. *'Fenris': This is why nobody takes the Dalish seriously. *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Merrill': They sacrifice the unwilling? *'Fenris': Is that so hard to believe? You are only one step away from it yourself. *'Merrill': That's not true. *'Fenris': Believe what you like. In my experience, mages always find a way to justify their need for power. Merrill and Varric *'Merrill': Do you wish you ever lived in Orzammar? *'Varric': Great Ancestors, no! You know what Orzammar is? Its cramped tunnels filled with nug shit and body odor. And every one there thinks he's better than you because his great, great, great grandfather built a water clock or something. *'Merrill': Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like? *'Varric': I have a good imagination. Why should I waste it on that? *'Merrill': Bianca is a very pretty name. *'Varric': I'll tell her you said so, Daisy. *'Merrill': She can't actually hear you can she? *'Varric': Of course she can. What kind of a question is that? *'Merrill': Wait, are we talking about your crossbow or something else now? *'Merrill': Thank you very much for the help earlier Varric. *'Varric': You made it back to the Alienage in one piece then? *'Merrill': I don't know how I wound up in Darktown. There are just too many corners in Kirkwall. *'Varric': Still got that ball of twine? *'Merrill': I left it at my house. Don't worry. I won't get lost while we're following Hawke. *'Varric': Bring it next time, Daisy. Just in case. (During Act III - Needs to be edited for accuracy) *'Merrill': Varric, I wanted to return this to you. *'Varric': A ball of twine? When did I ever lend you a ball of twine? *'Merrill': 6 years ago, back when I first came to the city. You gave it to me so I wouldn't get lost. It worked well, but it drove the merchants crazy. Anyway, I won't be getting lost any time soon so you should have it back. *'Varric': Keep it Daisy, you can use it for other things, like trussing a turkey or tying people up. It's omnipurpose. *'Varric': Daisy, for my sake, please quit cutting through the alleys in Lowtown at night. *'Merrill': Nothing ever happens. I'm perfectly safe, Varric. *'Varric': Yes, I know. And that nothing is costing me a fortune. (during "A New Path") *'Varric': Does anybody else get the feeling that this is going to end badly? Just me huh? *'Merrill': It's not all bad Varric, think of the stories you'll be able to tell later. *'Varric': No offence Daisy, but I could live without telling anyone that we murdered you on some mountain side, it's little hard to made that one sound good. (during "A New Path") *'Varric': Who thought putting a demon in a cave on Sundermount was a good idea in the first place? *'Merrill': Where would you have put him? *'Varric': Tevinter maybe? Or in the Anderfels? Further away from Kirkwall that's for sure. *'Merrill': I've never met a dwarf before. *'Varric': That's becouse you spend too much time frolicking in the woods Daisy. Dwarfs don't frolic. *'Merrill': Dalish don't realy frolic either, not in the woods anyway. *'Varric': What? You have sanctured frolicking areas? *'Merrill': No, just not in the woods, the trees get jealous. *'Varric': But you do frolic? *'Merrill': Of course we do, we wouldn't be elves otherwise. Merrill and Isabela *'Merrill': How do you do that? *'Isabela': Do what, kitten? *'Merrill': You sort of swagger when you walk. I've been trying but I trip over my own feet when I do it. *'Isabela': You just strut. It's not something you practice. *'Merrill': How do I learn it then? *'Isabela': It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar. Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart. And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it? *'Merrill': I think it did, but it was certainly exciting. *'Isabela': It's not always fun and games on the sea, though. There are storms and hostile pirates. And it's trying being cooped up with men who haven't seen a woman in months. *'Merrill': You're a woman. *'Isabela': Exactly! And I don't usually let them touch me, so they get... frustrated. I insist all of them get alone time. Helps with the crankiness. *'Merrill': But they're already lonely! Why would you insist that they be alone some more? *'Isabela': Merrill. *'Merrill': What? Did I miss something? *'Isabela': Go think about it. Maybe it'll come to you. *'Merrill': You have many lovers haven't you? *'Isabela': Fewer than some think. *'Merrill': But you never stay with them. *'Isabela': No, why should I? *'Merrill': But the act of lovemaking is so... intimate. *'Isabela': I don't "make love". What I do is only skin-deep, Kitten. *'Isabela': Don't worry your pretty little head about it. *'Merrill': How do you suppose the Qunari scratch their heads with those horns in the way? *'Isabela': Why do you think I would know? *'Merrill': Because you know lots of things! I wonder if they rub their heads against tree trunks like halla do. *'Isabela': I'd pay a sovereign to see that. *'Merrill': No wonder they seem so cranky all the time. *'Merrill': What was Llomerryn like? I’ve never heard of a Dalish who’s been there. *'Isabela': I don’t imagine your people travel between islands much. *'Merrill': Not really, no. *'Isabela': I wouldn’t start waterproofing your wagons, then. I don’t think Llomerryn is ready for the Dalish. *'Merrill': What do you mean? Would we upset the people there? *'Isabela': It’s not really the sort of place where one turns down a tumble. Even refuse a fortune teller there and they’d run your lot out of town. *'Isabela': You and Hawke... something's there, isn't there? *'Merrill': He's clever, strong, and wonderful. How can anyone not love him? *'Merrill': She's so amazing and beautiful. How could anyone not love her? (if Hawke is female) *'Isabela': Oh, I could give you a list, but that would just bore you. *'Isabela': So... did you get naked? *'Merrill': Isabela! *'Isabela': Ooh, look at that blush. That good, huh? *'Merrill': Do you have a parrot, Isabela? *'Isabela': What would I want a parrot for? *'Merrill': What about a peg leg? Do you have one of those? *'Isabela': You can see that I don't, dear. *'Merrill': Eye patch? *'Isabela': I'm disappointing you terribly, aren't I? And no hook for a hand, either. *'Merrill': Seems that Varric's pirate stories are awfully inaccurate. *'Isabela': He knows, Kitten. He likes them better that way. Merrill and Anders *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': I met a warden once, back in Fereldan. Duncan, I think his name was. Very odd man. He had a marvelous beard though. I'd never seen one before. I thought a squirrel had grabbed him by the chin. (If the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish) *'Merrill': I heard Varric say you used to be a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden? Mahariel? *'Anders': As a matter of fact, I did. *'Anders': Do you know her/him? *'Merrill': We grew up together. She/He was one of my clan. *'Merrill': I keep hoping to hear some news... *'Anders': I wouldn't get your hopes up. The Hero of Ferelden values privacy rather highly. *'Merrill': Ser Pounce-a-lot... who knighted him? *'Anders': Is that a serious question? *'Merrill': Did he have a little sword, or just his claws? I bet he had a dashing cap with a feather in it! *'Anders': Would you stop making fun of my cat? *'Merrill': Oh... no hat, then? *'Merrill': You could get another cat, you know. There's one in the Lowtown market with a litter of kittens ready to wean. *'Anders': You don't pay attention to templars, Qunari or politics, but you notice kittens? *'Merrill': Templars, Qunari and politics don't meow and attack your feet when you're buying food. *'Anders': Are there any tabbies? I'd like a tabby. *'Anders': So... when you first did blood magic, it was just an accident, right? You just cut yourself and realised the power. You didn't actually deal with a demon? *'Merrill': Oh no, I did. *'Anders': Why would you do that? *'Merrill': I needed his help. He was really very nice about it. *'Anders': Of course he was! He was using you to get a foothold in a mortal brain. *'Merrill': He was a spirit. I needed his aid. I hardly think you're one to criticize. *'Anders': Maybe you don't really understand the difference between spirits and demons. *'Merrill': Did I ask you? *'Anders': Spirits were the first children of the Maker, but he turned his back on them, to doubt on his mortal creations, the ones he resented has became demons, driven to take everything mortals had and gain back the makers favour. *'Merrill': Your Maker is story you humans use to explain world, we have our own stories, I don't need to borrow yours. *'Anders': It's a bad feeling you know. *'Merrill': What? *'Anders': Being an abomination. I just got a taste of your future. *'Merrill': I'm not that foolish. Our relationship is, um, strictly platonic. *'Anders': It's like you're trapped in your own body, seeing out your eyes, while someone else moves you like a puppet. *'Anders': And you're trying to scream, to move a single muscle, but there's no escape. Until you look down at the blood on your hands. *'Merrill': Stop it. You're scaring me. *'Anders': That's the point. *'Anders': Do Dalish honestly not recognize the difference between demons and beneficial spirits? *'Merrill':We’ve never thought of the Fade as the home of our gods. It is another realm. Another people's home, no different or more foreign than, say, Orzammar. *'Anders': But have you never studied the types of demons? They break down very clearly into different sins. *'Merrill':Spirits differ from each other. Just as you, and Hawke and Isabela are all human. More or less. (After the companion mission "Dissent") *'Merrill': Are you alright? *'Anders': I nearly killed an innocent girl. How could I be alright? *'Merrill': I'm sorry. *'Anders': You're sorry? For me? This could be you! You could be the next monster threatening helpless girls! *'Merrill': Anders... There's no such thing as a good spirit. There never was. *'Merrill': All spirits are dangerous. I understood that. I'm sorry that you didn't. (during "A New Path") *'Anders': I don't know why I'm bothering with this, but you do realize it is crazy, right? *'Merrill': Believe me I noticed, if I had any other choices, I'd take them. *'Anders': You have choices! You always had choices! Stop using blood magic. Get rid of that damned mirror. *'Merrill': Oh in that case, I will head back to Kirkwall and throw it away, right after you abandon the plight of the circle of mages. *'Merrill': You really believe don't you? *'Anders': What are we talking about? *'Merrill': Believing. You do I can tell, in freedom, in mages, in good spirits and bad templars. With more fire than the sun. *'Anders': And your point is? *'Merrill': I miss it sometimes, things being certain. *'Anders': Some things are certain. *'Merrill': Not anymore. Merrill and Aveline *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, no? And they're not even your clan! *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly. You didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along! *'Aveline': So the Keeper tells you to behave, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also tells us to stop pulling hair. *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But, you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No, no that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. (In Act III, if Hawke is romancing Merrill) *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill, this is nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. *'Merrill': I'd like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Merrill': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. *'Merrill': Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? *'Aveline': What? *'Merrill': We break the law, I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? *'Aveline': No! *'Merrill': That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. *'Aveline': How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. *'Merrill': I'd rather keep it with her. Merrill and Carver *'Carver': So, you're not like a lot of other girls. *'Merrill': No, I'm an elf. *'Carver': Right, alright then. *'Merrill': Oh, did I miss something dirty? *'Carver': What? No! It wasn't dirty. It wasn't anything. *'Merrill': Oh? Right, because I miss a lot of dirty things and sometimes I wouldn't mind hearing them. *'Carver': Would you now? *'Carver': Your people came a long way Merrill, but I like to think that we have Ferelden in common. *'Merrill': I never saw Lothering. did you walk as much as we did? Propably more? We didin't stuck with halla, our ship stunk. *'Carver': Your ship? *'Merrill': There was something foul in the hold. I can still smell it. *'Carver': Oh, well, that must have been unpleasant. *'Merrill': It was. Did I miss something dirty again? *'Carver': No. *'Merrill': Do you miss it? Ferelden I mean. *'Carver': Sometimes. *'Merrill': Blackberries. They don't seem to grow here. And there were little song birds with black caps on their heads. *'Carver': I sort of miss the dogs barking. *'Merrill': Yes... It's been mostly humans barking at me here. Not nearly as cute. *'Merrill': How did you learn swording? *'Carver': Swording? *'Merrill': Those things you do with the sword. It looks tricky. Was it hard to learn? *'Carver': Takes a lot of practice. *'Merrill': Well, you seem good at it. I bet one day you'll be best sworder in Kirkwall. *'Carver': Merrill... *'Merrill': I said something wrong again didin't I? Maybe I'll just stop talking. Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dialogue